equestrian vietnam
by victor.reznov
Summary: this is the tale of the mane six and their platoon leader and other platoon members and their hardships in vietnam.


_**Part I: A call to arms in Equestria**_

Blood was sitting in his house looking at his pirate flag in his room as he got up out of his bed and went to his living room to watch tv. when he turned on the tv he saw a call to arms message as blood watched the service announcement as he went to his kitchen to make himself breakfast when he heard a knock on the door as he went to the door and opened it to find his old friend blake. "sup blood hows it goin?" blake said looking at blood as blood went back to his kitchen and continued cooking. "I'm busy cooking so make it quick" he said looking at blake. blood continued to cook his breakfast as blake said "well i see you found out about the service announcement huh?" blood just looked at blake and tuned off the tv. Blake looked at blood confused as to why he turned off his tv as blood finished making his breakfast he sat down and ate but paused for a moment just to say "I was drafted I'm being taken into the base today" blake replied "well technically thats why I am here im the escort to the base so lets go" blood looked at blake and replied "I aint goin nowhere until I finish my breakfast." Blake groaned in frustrasion and waited for blood to finish eating as blake looked at his watch and said "can we hurry this up blood I gotta go pick up fluttershy" blood stood up with his plate and continued eating as he walked out to the military jeep that was parked in front of his house. Blake shrugged and got in the drivers seat while blood sat in the back still eating as they drove down the road blood finally finished eating as blake laughed "ha where you gonna put your plate?" blood looked at blake and flung the plate behind him like a frisbee as it slammed into someones car windshield.

Blake looked at blood wondering why he flung his plate but just kept driving as they arrived at fluttershys house Blake honked twice as fluttershy ran out and jumped in the passenger side next to blake. "Hey blake hey blood you guys got pulled into the military to huh?" fluttershy asked as blood nodded and looked at her as they reported to the base. When they finally got to the base blood saw his friend Dean "teddybear" shepherd and staff sergeant "pincusion" spike as they trained their squads blood and fluttershy jumped out of the jeep to get geared up. when they got their equipment blood walked over to Dean and tapped his shoulder when Dean looked at blood he smiled and laughed "hey blood I havent seen u in ages" blood laughed and replied "I know right such a small world that we would both be in the military" blood and Dean caught upon what was going on as the general came on over the loud speaker "all readied platoons report to the helipad for immediate deployment"

Blood, fluttershy, blake, dean, mark, spike, twilight, rarity, pinkie, applejack, rainbow, applebloom, scootaloo and sweetibell all reported to the helipad where two choppers landed one piloted by derpy and the other piloted by sergeant spitfire as the plaoons got in the choppers and took off blood was on the mounted M60 just to ensure the chopper reached its destination without taking any damage as the choppers lowered down to the ground in a grassy field blood and dean jumped out of the choppers leading thier platoons into the field so the choppers could take off as blood redezvoused with dean they kept the platoons togethers knowing they would be better off sticking together as they headed towards the jungles where they had to secure some ruins.

As the platoon moved in and ducked behind some pillars under heavy enemy fire blood had dean and spike follow him as he had his snipers take up possitions at the pillars as blood, dean, and spike proned to the other side under enemy fire blood had spike mount his M60 on a tipped over pillar to give blood and dean supporting fire as blood and dean fired a couple of grenades to clear some of the area blood stood up and rushed the enemy. As blood rushed the enemy dean blake and marc looked confused as blood chucked some C4 into the enemy position as he pulled out his trigger and blew the enemy sky high as the enemy guns fell silent blood raised his hand and gave the signal to hold their fire then the signal to advance but to stay low.

_**Part II: in the jungles be aware**_

When bloods platoon moved forward into the jungleand cleared out the viet cong positions as blood sat on a fallen tree and drank some water from his canteen. Blood looked up "Blake you, spike, rarity, marc, and twilight go scout out the north and rendezvous at the river" blake nodded and headed off as blood looked at his squad and led them to the east as blood rendezvoused with blake at the river and said "we gotta move up the river here." Blake looked at blood "we should hold off for a while night is coming in and soon it'll be to hard to find the ground" blood looked at blake and nodded and replied "we'll hunker down in the fishing villiage to the west then we will move out in the morning" as the platoon headed to the fishing villiage as someof the people looked greatful to see the allied troops a sniper layed in wait for a perfect shot.

When mark entered the villiage the sniper shot him in the leg making everyone duck for cover "shit sniper! medic get marc out of there!" blake looked at marc then at blood then crouched and moved out to get marc the sniper shot blake in the knee cap "AH! FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Blake yelled in pain as he began proning to marc bound and determined to get marc out of there as blake reached marc the sniper shot blake again this time in the shoulder making him stop halfway from marc. Blood looked at rarity and gave her the hand signal for set up then turned to fluttershy and gave her the hold till the sniper is dead as blood got into a prone position and crawled out to marc and blake to draw the snipers fire to assist rarity as the sniper once again got set rarity squeezed the trigger and shot the enemy right in the chest splattering his heart all over the wallmaking his lifeless body drop from the window with his AK47 with ACOG sight as they moved in and searched for enemy troops dean walked over and picked up the AK. As the platoon hunkered down in the villiage for the night while fluttershy tended to their wounded blood and dean kept watch as the pinkie, twilight, applejack, rarity, rainbow, applebloom, scootaloo, and sweetibell and spike fell asleep in some of the villiage huts.

Blood and Dean sat down as blood opened an MRE and began eating as a villiage woman took fluttershys place taking care of the wounded. In the morning blood found a rat tunnel at the other side of the villiage "yo applejack and teddybear check and clear out these rat tunnels im gonna flank around" teddybear and applejack jumped down into the rat tunnel with a revlover and flashlight as they moved through the tunnels Dean (aka teddybear)was shot in the arm as applejack shot the attacker. Applejack had Dean's head on her chest as blood dropped down as dean shot at him on accident "jesus blood I almost put a bullet in your head" dean said as blood looked at dean "im going to go around to clear them out from ahead we will redezvous on the other side" blood said as teddybear nodded as blood walked away through the tunnel.

Applejack wrapped up Deans arm and moved on with him as blood entered the intellegence area of the tunnels as did applejack and Dean walked through the tunnels to the intelligence side of their tunnel and met up with blood on the other side where they met up with blood. Blood stood near a pile of crates "help me move this there is an other tunnel behind it" blood said as applejack helped him move the crates out of the way of the tunnel as the crawled through the tunnel to the other side coming out to a cliff where they had to hold off the enemy just till their evac chopper arrived. as they layed down covering fire as their evac chopper arived blood made the jump climbing into the chopper as applejack and dean jumped tothe chopper blood pulled them up into the chopper.

_**Part III: the sleeping camp and the bizzare secret**_

Blood, applejack and dean were dropped off at the villiage again blood who was really tired at this point looked at dean blood said "you take first watch dean im going to sleep for a while" when blood left and went to sleep as night came and left dean had fallen asleep and the villiage had been attacked ransacked and captured. Bloods platoon were lined up and tied up as the viet cong leader walked up to blood putting a gun to his head shooting him in the forhead. blood fell forward playing dead as they checked to make sure he was dead as fluttershy cried seeing blood dead on the ground the viet cong leader walked over to her putting the gun to her head as blood got free of his ropes and stood behind the viet cong officer with his combat knife "suprise mother fucker" blood said cutting the officers throat open so wide it was only held on by a fragment of skin. Blood had firey red eyes as he went on a rampage killing and gutting the viet cong members as he looked at the last one cutting his head in half from the mouth. Blood now covered in the blood of the viet cong the only viet cong was torturing blake and marc as blood kicked open the door blood stabbed the viet cong soldier in the eye, grabbed a machete gutted him, then finished him by cutting his genitals clean off letting the dead body hit the floor.

Blood looked at marc and blake and cut their ropes off of them then he went outside freeing the other members of his platoon who are now gonna be scarred for life. Once his platoon was freed he looked at them and said "take what you need, food, guns, ammo, whatever you need just take it from these soldiers." everyone cleaned out the soldiers of their weapons ammo and food but spike took his machete out and cut a viet cong members head off and cleaned it off a bit. As blood looked at the officers belt buckle he had taken then he looked at spike "hungry there spike?" blood said as spike looked back at blood "doing wat u did captain collecting me a souvinear" spike said putting the head in his backpack. Weeks passed and they hadn't had any problems since spike took the head as blood and his platoon sat in a clearing doing different things rarity and pinkie were eating, blake and marc were having their wounds checked by fluttershy, rainbow, applejack, scootaloo, sweetibell, and applebloom were cleaning their guns, dean and twilight were killing insects, blood was shaving with his combat knife, and spike pulled out his rotting viet cong head to clean it up a little bit. When he pulled it out everybody minus blood complained about the smell of the rotting head but blake looked at blood and said "tell spike to get rid of that damn head it smells worse than a pile of rotting assholes" blood looked at spike "spike can you get rid of that head its makin people sick" spike looked at blood "hey no one has so much as got a splinter in their finger since i took this damn head." blood tossed a shovel to spike "go bury that damn head now... thats an order" spike took the shovel and went to bury the head.

Spike finally returned after a while then he sat down "there goes our good luck charm" spike said as blood loaded his gun and said "we dont need luck now lets clear out break times over ladies" bloods platoon got up and moved out. As night time came bloods platoon came to a clearing blood had his teamwait and sent in spike but told him to stay low due to claymores. Spike was lookin at the clearing as he crouched and walked into the clearing as he tripped a claymore which blew his legs off as the shock waves knocked him into a punji spike pit where he was impailed. Bloods eyes had fire in them again as he began to prone under the enemy fire to get to spikes M60 as bloods comando was empty and he needed a new gun. When blood got the M60 it was like he entered an other rage as he returned their fire the shots ripped through the brush and forced the enemy to retreat. Blood looked at spike who was now dead and took the bullet belts from spikes corpse. Blood wore three around his neck and two across his chest as the platoon moved on to try and get to their evac point but blood senced problems arrising ever since everyone witnessed the rage where he brutally slaughtered the viet cong who had captured his platoon morale had become low. Blood raised hishand up since him and his platoon had been walking for a while he looked at his platoon and said "hold here break time 10 minutes."

_**part IV: morale is low and the war takes its toll**_

Blood was sitting alone writing what was happening around him as twilight, rarity, fluttershy, applejack, pinkie, rainbow, sweetibell, scootaloo, applebloom, blake, marc, and dean stood in a circle far away from blood. Twilight said "bloods lost it i'm for getting out of here" fluttershy looked at twilight and replied "we cant just abandon blood, we're his platoon" rarity looked at fluttershy and said "you saw what happened to poor spike I dont want that to be me next." As they kept discussing whether or not to abandon blood he stood right behind twilight as blake tried telling her to turn around blood finally announced her presence to her when he said "so talk of abadonment eh lietenant twilight" twilight jumped and studdered "n-n-no captain we weren't talking about that at all." Blood stared her down as blake nevously said "captain just try to relax" blood looked at them all and said "your all against me i just know it" blood reached for his combat knife but fluttershy grabbed his arms and held them behind his back as blake approached him with a syringe.

When blood saw the syringe he quickly elbowed fluttershy then pinned blake to a tree crushing his wind pipe but when blood heard fluttershy crying and the realization he had just elbowed her in the face hit him he dropped blake who coughed a bit when he hit the floor. Blood looked at his now even more freaked out platoon as they stared at him in shock blood just simply said "move out we gotta get to the evac sight double time" he said as him and his platoon moved out. Blake was taking care of fluttershy's wound as he asked her "you gonna be alright fluttershy? he did get u pretty badly" fluttershy smiled and nodded then said "yeah i'll be fine." Blood lead his platoon until the evac location was in sight then he looked at his platoon seeing that twilight was missing "hey wheres lietenant twilight?" blood asked as rarity responded "she said she had to go to the bathroom but that was an hour ago." Blood looked at his watch and saw that she had been gone longer "fluttershy, blake, applejack, and dean your on me, the rest of you wait here" blood said as he lead fluttershy, applejack, dean, and blake back through the jungle to find twilight the rest of the platoon waited for their evac chopper. Blood and dean had found blood stains as blake applejack and fluttershy followed they found twilight still alive but with her guts out of her body applejack and deans faces went pale, fluttershy choked backher vomit and blake couldnt hold back and puked in some bushes. blood crouched next to twilight giving her one shot of morphine to kill her pain as fluttershy walked over putting compress over her entrails.

"How exactly are we going to get her back to the evac point?" blake asked looking at blood, blood looked at blake and picked twilight up over his shoulders as fluttershy blushed and whispered to herself "so manly." As the group began heading back blake, dean, applejack, and fluttershy were ahead of blood as twilight kept telling blood to kill her about halfway to the evac point blood took out a second morphine needle after setting twilight down as he removed the cap with his teeth as he held it twilight made him stick her in the leg and inject her with the morphine. as she slowly passed on blood ditched the needle and took her dog tags. As blood caught up to his team he told them twilight didnt make it as they met up with the rest of the team they saw the evac chopper which derpy was piloting as a missle hit her chopper and she bailed out her parachute didnt open until the last second as her chopper spiraled out of control till it crashed into the jungle as derpy landed in the field bloods platoon ran over to her to make sure she was ok.

_**Part V: Stranded with low ammo and no supplies**_

When they checked up on derpy and she turned out to be ok blood remembered they were low on ammo and had little to no food at all as he checked his M60 then he said "got about 85 rounds left" dean checked his gun and said "last mag for this gun" evryone checked their guns finding they were on their last clips as well but blood contacted HQ with the radio pack applebloom had on her back. When blood hung up he looked at his platoon and said "next evac wont be avalible till next month and they cant get any supplies to us currently so we will have to make do with what we got" as he heard a distant rumble coming from a storm that was blowing in. "a storms brewin maybe best to set up camp in the cover of the jungles trees" he said as he led his platoon into the jungle again to set up their camp as blood got a tarp over the camp sight as his platoon set up their tents blood came down and made an MG mount and set his M60 up on it. blood looked at his platoon "marc and dean on me we're goin hunting, fluttershy rarity, and applejack you guys go gather some fruit we'll meet back here with our supplies" blood said as dean and marc nodded as did fluttershys group. Blood, dean, and marc went on their hunting venture as they split up into solo groups to cover more ground blood grabbed a tree branch and some vines and made a net throwing a single frag grenade in the water as dead fish began surfacing blood used his net to gather them, while marc made a bow and some arrows and hunted down a tiger which he killed with two arrows, and dean was tracking down some of the birds.

Meanwhile fluttershy had climbed a tree and cut down a couple of bunches of bananas, applejack kicked a tree as somed coconuts fell and she gathered them up, as rarity cut down a star fruit tree as we all rendezvoused at the camp where we layed out our supplies we gathered. Blood was cleaning and de-boning the fish as he wrapped some of them in banana leaves to keep them fresh as everyone ate and night time came the storm had begun. Blood was gathering rain water in his cantine as he took first watch as he kept the fire going as fluttershy looked at him as he made a small hole in a coconut and began filling it with gun powder and something to make it smoke as he cut his boot laces and made a fuse and smiled. as everyone slept blood filled their cantines with rain water then he filled his again once his platoons cantines were filled as blood capped his again and sat by the fire as dean woke up and sat by blood as they switched guard duties and blood went to his tent and layed down.

In the morning when the storm ended and they packed up their gear moving out along the river they came across a road where a viet cong supply convoy was passing as blood lit the fuse on the coconut smoke grenade and threw it and had the veit cong convoy stop cause of the smoke as blood and his platoon ambushed the convoy and killed all the viet cong soldiers as blood, blake, and dean went to the weapons and ammo transport truck and grinned "well great day in the mornin" he said grinning as rainbow, fluttershy, pinkie and rarity checked out the food supply truck. Sweetibell, scootaloo, applebloom, applejack and derpy checked the medical supply truck as blood had his team arm themselves up with all the weapons ammo food and supplies they could carry. Blood and his platoon followed the road up to a small town as they entered the town blood had pinkie burn out the buldings in case of any hiding viet cong members. As she began burnining out the buildings a sniper fired a single shot and hit the fueltanks on pinkies back blowing them up as everyone ducked behind walls and vehicles as blood said "shit sniper third floor of the main building rarity be ready to take your shot."

_**Part VI: Ambush in the town**_

Rarity got her shot lined up as blood got up and ran to retrieve the dog tags from pinkies burnt corpse as as the sniper lined up his shot on blood as rarity and the sniper fired at the same. Rarity's bullet hit the sniper right through the scope as her bullet blew his brain matter and skull all over the wall behind him as the snipers bullet hit him in the leg making him roll then enter a proned position as he crawled to pinkies body taking the dog tags. Fluttershy ran out to blood as she layedhis head on her chest and dressed the wound and helped blood inside a house where she layed him down in a bed. Rainbow went with rarity, marc, and blake as they scouted out the north side of town as scootaloo, sweetibell, and applebloom scouted out the east side of town while applejack and dean scouted out the west side of town. dean said "I know you like me applejack so you don't need to hide it" he said as she looked at him and blushed a bit "I know I dont need to hide it but I just don't want anyone else to know though."

Just as they leaned in to kiss each other the sound of gunfire erupted as a platoon of viet cong soldiers flooded the town. Bloods platoon was fighting the frontlines as they fought off the on coming attackers. As night came and everyone was asleep accept scootaloo who was raising communications with a viet cong camp as fluttershy hugged blood sweetly as she slept as blood woke up and got up out of bed and walked over to the comunications building where sweetibell and applebloom were sleeping as scootaloo talked to the viet cong HQ. Blood walked into the comunications center and looked at scootaloo as applebloom and sweetibell opened their eyes a bit and saw blood with his combat knife grabbed scootaloo from her chair. in the darkness all applebloom and sweetibell saw was bloods red eyes as he sliced open scootaloos belly grabbing her intestines, making a noose, tying it to a pillar inside the building then putting it around scootaloos neck while she was barely alive then he tightened the noose and threw her out the second story window to hang by her own intestines with a sign above her that said "this is what happens to traitors". Blood cleaned his blade and put it away looking at sweetibell and applebloom who were hugging each other and shaking blood whispered "shhh go back to sleep" he then left closing the door as the blood from the intestines dripped onto the floor as blood layed back down with fluttershy after cleaning up.

_**Part VII: the tramatizing sign and the POW camp**_

Blood woke up the next morning to find his platoon staring at the body of scootaloo as derpy hid her face in blakes chest crying as blake tried to comfort her as blood walked out seeing fluttershy in shock and tearing up as blood comforted her. Applejack looked at applebloom and sweetibell rainbow looked pail looking at her dead sister, rarity had fainted marc and dean looked oddly disturbed "well we best get moving we have to leave before more viet cong arrive morn the loss later." Blake, applebloom and sweetibell went to the jungle so they could talk about what happened when scootaloo died sweetibell said "he killed her... he killed her..." sweetibell said as she shook in fear. Blake turned and looked at her and asked "who killed scootaloo sweetibell?" she shook even more as she said "captain blood... he cut her open and hung her with her own intestines." As he calmed them down they were knocked out and taken to a POW camp where they came to inside two cells one in front of the other as sweetibell and applebloom hid in a corner away from the pile of bodies on the otherside as blood looked at his platoon "something happened lets move out rainbow and derpy go with marc and rarity and follow the river, me, fluttershy, applejack, and dean will move up through the jungle" the two teams split up and went the way they were told to go. As they moved quietly marcs team came to a hill as they got down in proned position as marc and rarity lowered their bipods on their sniper rifles as they zoomed in spotting bloods signal mirror to let them know they were in position.

Blood looked at the two snipers who were awaiting the all clear to take the shot as blood gave them the signal to take out the enemy snipers as blood crouched using his binoculars to check for signs of the other three members of his platoon. as fluttershy, applejack, and dean waited for further orders as blood signaled to wait till the snipers were down then to move in using the foliage around them for cover as fluttershy moved to the right a little an enemy sniper took his shot hitting her in the shoulder blood signaled his snipers to take down the enemy snipers as blood ran over to fluttershy taking ashot tothe chest but he grabbed fluttershy pulling her into the jungle as he cleaned her shoulder and stomach wound and wrapped them knowing she would have to be sent back to base cause she was also shot in the stomach. As bloods platoon took the POW camp he called in an immediate medical evac to take fluttershy marc and blake to base to be properly treated. As blood took off his coat and shirt so he was in nothing more than his pants and boots with his dog tags around his neck as he pulled the bullet out of his chest then he cleaned and wrapped up his wound. When the medical evac arrived vinyl scratch set the chopper down as three new platoon members jumped out of the chopper. the three new memebers were two machine gunners and a sniper as blood got the wounded fluttershy, marc, and blake onto the chopper to get them back to base.

_**Part VIII: Vietnam can be cruel**_

Blood looked at his platoon and said "gear up we're moving out we still have to get ready to call in that napalm strike to let our vehicles into the thick jungle" blood hit the side of the chopper twice letting vinyl know she was all clear to take off . When vinyl lifted the chopper off blood saluted fluttershy then looked to his platoon "alright time for us to move... where's dean and applejack?" his platoon shrugged as blood and the rest of his platoon went to find dean and applejack. Meanwhile applejack and Dean were sitting down near the river leaning in to kiss when blood came out of the bushes "hey! it's time to move out" applejack and dean got up and moved out with blood and the platoon as they made it to a small group of fishing huts where a PT boat was sitting on the river. Blood looked at his platoon "derpy you take the three new members and take the chopper back at the camp me, dean, Applejack, sweetibell, and applebloom will hijack the PT boat just follow us up the river." derpy saluted blood and headed back for the POW camp with the three new platoon members as blood applejack, sweetibell, applebloom, and dean headed to the PT boat as they got on the PT boat as sweetibell hotwired it blood got on the mounted machine gun as dean took the wheel. When the PT boat began heading up the river sweetibell and applebloom sat on the front of the boat with RPG's out and ready to go derpy flew a soviet russian chopper over head as the two machine gunners took control of the gatling guns on both sides of the chopper the new sniper took to the co pilots seat as rainbow and rarity fixed a couple of soviet jets and took to the sky.

While the PT boat moved up the river applejack looked at dean and stood up turning him to her as blood saw an RPG rocket coming as he yelled "RPG INCOMING!" applejack pulled dean into her and kissed him as the RPG hit the back of the PT boat causing it to flip over making blood, applejack, sweetibell, applebloom, and dean get flung out of the boat. as derpy lowered the chopper dean grabbed applejacks arm as blood got sweetibell, and applebloom into the chopper as blood held on to the rail as dean swam with his hand around applejacks arm as he swam over to blood as blood pulled dean over and helped applejack into the chopper. Blood and Dean hung onto the rail on the side of the chopper as the chopper took off blood got shot in the arm making him drop back into the river. As dean went to drop applejack grabbed his arm and shook her head. Dean dropped his M16 down to blood who caught it and the extra mags as derpy headed back to base blood swam to the shore line and climbed out of the water as he loaded his M16 and slung it over his shoulder. As blood began walking through the jungle he saw rarity's jet on fire as blood watched it crash but rarity bailed just in time to pull the parachute cord and land in the jungle a she cut he parachute strap dropping on the ground her leg getting broken. Blood ran over to her as she layed injured on the ground blood made a makeshift splint and wrapped a guaz around her leg and the splint as he held his M16 in his right hand with still nothing more than his helmet, pants, boots, and dog tags on as he picked rarity up over his shoulders as he continued through the jungle.

Derpy landed the chopper at their HQ as Dean jumped out of the chopper while marc and blake sat in the medical center to comfort fluttershy cause she thought blood was dead but blood tredged through the jungle as he gunned down enemy troops that got in his way. As he treged through the jungle he was down to his combat knife as he threw his empty gun to the side as sweetibell lookled worried about her sister as applejack looked at dean and said "i'm sorry about blood dean I know you guys were close friends". Dean looked at applejack and smiled then headed to the garage after grabbing an M16 from the armory and jumped in a jeep and drove up to the medical center. As fluttershy sweetibell and applejack jumped in the jeep and drove up to the fence where they saw blood limping with rarity over his shoulders as applejack, sweetibell, and fluttershy got out of the jeep. Dean drove over to blood as he put rarity in the back and got up front with dean as they headed back to base the base sounded the attack alarm making everyone scrable to get their weapons ready for the on coming attack.

_**Part IX: the attack on the base and the last stand**_

Blood and dean had no sooner got to base that the viet cong pulled a bombing run sending in waves of troops from the jungle as the base was hit by multiple bombs and most of the vehicles were destroyed the viet cong unleashed a hail of gun fire. Bloods machine gunners were in a trench as one of them got shot in the head blood and dean returned the enemy fire the other one of bloods machine gunners took a barrage of bullets as derpy and blake helped blood and dean fluttershy got people into the emergency escape tunnels. As she got people into the tunnels blood had derpy, dean, and blake fall back to the medical area as applejack got sweetibell and applebloom to fluttershy blood a had derpy get blake and dean to her safely as blood welded the hatch shut from above when everyone was inside. blood ran for the mess hall and grabbed a radio and opened the escape hatch as dean and blake led the remaining people from the base through the tunnels.

Blood called rainbow from the mess hall "Fighting falcons base alpha beta charlie 25 is under heavy enemy attack clear to bomb base repeat bomb the base" rainbow replied over the radio "roger that captain blood leading the falcons in for the first pass" blood smashed the radio and climbed into the tunnels. Blake and dean led the remaining people through the underground tunnels coming up to their othe base which had been taken over by the viet cong but abandoned. As everyone saw in the distance their other base being bombed blood climbed out of the tunnel blood handed dean the burnt and torn remains of the equestrian flag and ran to the flag pole cutting off the viet cong flag as dean unfolded it to raise it up on the flag pole a viet cong member shot dean making him fall as blood ran over slicing the viet cong member across the gut, then the chest, and finally stabbing him with a machete. Blood walked over to dean and helped him up "you can do it comrade finish it" blood said as dean raised the equestrian flag with pride and the remaining troops and people from the base all cheered as the jets flew over head.

When blood and dean passed out the last sound they heard before blacking out was the chopper vinyl was piloting as it landed blood and all the other troops were loaded on to the the chopper. As blood woke up just in time to see the jets last pass as they blew up the base blood blacked out once more but this time he woke up tied up and in a cage in a POW camp as vinyl, applebloom, derpy, and rarity were tied up with their hands above their heads. blake, john, marc and sweetibell had their hands tied behind their backs and a bandana over their eyes as dean, applejack, and fluttershy where salvaging weapons from the wreckage. Back at the POW camp bloods cage was brought back up as the viet cong leader who was smoking one of the cigarettes from blakes helmet as the leader blew the smoke out taking the cigarette and pushing into bloods neck to put it out. As if he wasnt even fased blood just grinned and looked at him with a scar down his left eye as blood looked around he saw the leader walk over to applebloom but just as he pulled out his machete spitfire flew in and unleashed a hellfire barrage of bullets. After taking down most of the most of the cong the leader shot down her chopper with an RPG and asher chopper went down she was sprayed with oil and set a blaze as the chopper blew up.

_**Part X: the POW camp and the soviet rescue**_

A month had passed and everyone was at the breaking point blood sat in his bamboo cage as insects crawled in dropping at his feet. Vinyl looked in the window at blake who was rocking back and forth in a corner of his cell as he looked around hearing weird noises as he ran to the bars and said to the viet cong troops "alright i'll talk just let me out of this fucking cell." The viet cong leader hauled blake out of his cell then they pulled blood out of his bamboo cage and put the two friends

in a hut with only one light which was above a table as the leader pulled out a revolver putting one bullet in the chamber and closed it rotating it and set it on the table. Blood took the revolver and put it to his head but blake knew blood had a plan for a quick escape as they passed the gun back a forth checking the chambers until one chamber was left blood smiled and looked at blake "see you on the otherside" he said as he lifted the gun. Blood was going to put the gun to his head he turned it shooting the viet cong leader and grabbed a machete cutting down the other two member as blood felt the ground rumble under his feet. "Whats going on here" blood said as he saw a soviet tank with rainbow enter the POW camp as she sent in her troops to retrieve and free us as she smiled a bit. When blood freed blake they went outside as rainbow looked at blood "hello captain ive taken the liberty to lend you some assistance I hope you dont mind." Blood just smiled and saluted her as dean, applejack, and fluttershy ran up to find the platoon being freed by rainbow and her soviet troops as they looked at them confused rainbow jumped off the tank and gave the order to move out.

Blood and his platoon loaded up and got ready for combat when they were all ready to go blood and fluttershy got on the front of the tank as dean and applejack got on the back and rainbow got on top. As the platoon march with the soviet troops blood, fluttershy, rainbow, applejack, and dean rode the tank through the jungle as they came across the soviet base camp where some evac choppers were waiting to take bloods platoon off the battlefield. Once at the base bloods platoon was loaded into two choppers as blood sat in the doorway of one of them dean sat in the door of the other as the platoons choppers left the battlefied and headed back home blood held five pairs of dog tags. Dean looked at the dog tags from applejacks eldest brother and put them in his pocket as they arrived back home to a huge celibration welcoming the suviving veterans as blood walked out of the chopper with his half of the platoon meeting with dean and his half as they looked at everyone. Some of the widows greiving over the loss of their husbands as time passed and the platoon went their seperate ways blood and fluttershy got married and had a son. Applejack and dean got marrieda and had two kids as rarity had her other child andlived with them never remarrying blood found times had gotten really tough for the platoon after the war so he came up with a get rich quick plan.

_**Part XI: The bank heist**_

Blood walked to deans club with vinyl, rainbow, blake, and marc as he walked to the back knocking on the door as dean opened the door and let in the small groupas they all gathered around a table. "what gives blood? why'd you bring us here?" vinyl said looking at him as blood responded "I know times have become tough for us all so ive planned out a bank heist" blake looked at him "whoa whoa whoa im a preacher I aint getting involved in your heist." Blood looked at blake and said "we're talking the mother load of cash right now in the hundreds of thousands each" blake looked at blood and said "alright what's the plan?" blood explained his plan and where everyone needed to be. On saturday morning at 6 a.m. everyone was in their posistions vinyl was hiding in an empty dumpster behind the bank while blood lay inwait under the grating where the truck would park. Blake stood around by the street and dean waited up the way with his car ready for a quick escape marc hid in the shadows near blood and rainbow hid in the storm drain. When the truck arrived blood noticed the security guards and got ready for a fight as the truck parked a cop walked over to blake and started talking to him. As money was being unloaded blood and mark made their move shooting the security guards with two shotguns when the cop heard the gunfire he turned and was going for his gun when blake shot him in the back of the head. When the cop was dead vinyl threw open the lid and shot a couple of security guards with her pistols as a different security guard shot her in the chest with a shotgun.

In the gunfire the bank truck driver turned on the truck as rainbow planted a bomb on the back of the truck as the truck went to leave rainbow detonated the bomb blowing the truck up as blood dean and blake ran over to the burning truck to retrieve what money hadn't been burnt up yet. Rainbow kept laughing as dean smacked her arm "what the fuck you blew up the money!" rainbow simply responded with "fuck the money did you see that shit?" she said laughing. Blood and blake managed to salvage a few bags plus the ones that were removed as marc held vinyl rainbow walked over hearing sirens "hey um marc man we gotta get the hell out of here..." marc looked up at rainbow as blake dean and marc got in deans car with someof the money and bailed telling rainbow to meet them at the club as rainbow nodded and ran with her cash as the cops chased down blood, dean, blake, and marc one cop chased down rainbow as she shot the copin the neckafter they entered a dead end alleyway rainbow turned and wascrushed between the car and the wall. Back at the club dean, blood, marc, and blake were sitting in the back room of the club dividing up the money "I am not getting into heaven after this I just know it" blake said as dean leaned on the table with a stack of cash looking at blake "with this kind of money you can buy your way into heaven"

A week had passed and dean and apple skipped town as the cops began looking for everyone who took part in the heist, blood was pulled out of deans club in handcuffs. Blake was left alone cause he returned the money as the cops entered marcs house and saw him in a chair in his living room watching tv as they approached him they saw a needle in his arm and his eyes were pail blue almost white as one of the cops checked his pulse and gave the signal for hes dead. Blood was in court as the judge looked at him and said "you dont appear to have any previous record but i see your a vietnam vet but I can't be lieneant on your crime so I am sentencing you to five years in prison" before the judge could bang his gavel blood threw a chair at the judge. As the baliffs held him down "twenty years in prison without bail" the judge hit his gavel as blood was eschorted from the courtroom as blood got lead to the prison bus he looked out the window seeing fluttershy holding their kids close to her as she teared up. The kids waved goodbye to their dad as the bus drove off and down a long dirt road as blood looked out the window and just grinned a bit as he leaned back in his seat and said "twenty years in prison... that's childs play."

_**THE END**_

_**no flames please**_


End file.
